


Snowman

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark falls for a really terrible joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MannyHeatlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/gifts).



Finland stood next to the snowman staring at the stake in his hand just as Denmark came jogging down the street.

“Hey Fin! Is Sve home?” he asked, with a grin that made Finland feel just a little guilty.

“Oh, no. He just…went to the store. To get…things… For the house,” said Finland. His specialty was shooting at things, eating, and staying in saunas for outrageous periods of time. Not lying.

Denmark’s grin just turned brighter. “Well, I’ll be back in a while then,” he said.

“Oh, no, come on inside. I’ll get you a drink while you wait for him. Just let me get rid of this,” said Finland, taking the stake firmly in hand and stabbing the snowman. A burst of blood red liquid spilled from the snow and there was a shrill short screech from the inside of it.

Denmark screamed in terror and ran away.

“Oh, that was mean,” said Finland. “And I could have hurt you.”

Sweden shook off the snow disguising him. The remains of a balloon filled with red liquid hung from his side. The corners of his mouth turned just slightly upwards in the smallest hint of a smile.

“I’m sorry…,” said Sweden in a low voice. “I really didn’t want to get invited to his party.”

“Turning him down would have been nicer,” said Finland, trying not to laugh at the whole thing.

“But this was more fun,” said Sweden, and placed a cold kiss to Finland’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I didn't even know where I was going with this. The prompt was "snowman" but I had scrapped the bottom of my creativity well.   
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
